


Georgia Peaches

by ArcticLucie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Teasing, bottom!daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl spice up their anniversary party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgia Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dinner Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950131) by [theprosefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprosefool/pseuds/theprosefool). 



> I can't take credit for this idea. It's based off a fic in another fandom that I love and have been wanting to do a Rickyl version of for a while. So here you go. Enjoy!

"Would you stop? Food's almost ready," Rick scolded Daryl. They were hosting a barbecue for their anniversary at their house and all their friends were in the backyard drinking beers while Shane and Merle fought over possession of the grill.

Daryl had accidentally on purpose spilled some beer on Rick's shirt and they went upstairs to get him cleaned up. Rick was retrieving a clean tee from the dresser, oblivious to the game his husband had planned, when Daryl pinned him against the dark oak and laid siege to his neck with nibbles and licks.

"Ya really want me to?" Daryl asked, voice low and raspy as he nipped at an earlobe. He smirked to himself when Rick didn't reply with a 'no,' only a noncommittal grunt. " 'Side...haven't given ya your surprise yet."

"Well, hurry up then. We ain't got time for this," Rick huffed.

Daryl chuckled low and reached around to unfasten Rick's pants, yanking them and his boxers down past his hips. Rick was just about to say they didn't have time for that when a cold, slicked up finger brushed over his entrance. Okay, so maybe they did have time for _that._

Daryl continued his attack against Rick's salt-stained neck as he worked his finger passed the resistant circle of muscle and slowly pushed in. Rick moaned low in his throat as a shiver ran up his spine at the delightful intrusion. Daryl pulled out equally slow before he began thrusting the digit in and out of the blistering heat of his body.

"More," Rick demanded as drove his hips back to match Daryl's motions. Daryl obliged and added another finger, and soon after, a third until he felt Rick was loosened up enough to take what he was about to give him.

" 'Member our safe word, right?" Daryl asked as he pulled his fingers out of his lover's perfect ass.

"Yeah," Rick panted, too worked up to dwell on why he wanted to know.

"Good."

Daryl gave another distracting nibble on his earlobe as he inserted something sleek and cold—and foreign—in place of the hot, thick cock he knew Rick had been craving. He had Rick's pants pulled back up and fastened before his husband's brain could register that something wasn't right.

"Daryl?" he muttered, voice meek and laced with confused.

"Keep it in until after dinner and ya get ta fuck me," Daryl purred in his ear, a thumb soothingly tracing one side of the V line above Rick's hip, the other in his pocket gripping a small remote.

When the vibrations started, Rick let out the most amazing little whimper Daryl had ever heard. He had to hold the man up as he got used to the tingling sensation relentlessly assaulting his prostate. With the press of a button, it stopped and Rick sagged back into him, his head falling back on Daryl's shoulder, breath rapid, body trembling.

"Fuck, that feels good!" Rick all but shouted, "But I don't think I can make it that long, baby."

"Alright, how 'bout thirty minutes equals a handjob, forty-five equals a blowjob, and if you can go an hour, then ya can fuck me? How's that sound?" Daryl compromised. He reengaged the toy and felt Rick's whole body shudder against him as the buzzing resumed.

"What if I can't go two minutes?" Rick asked near breathlessness when he cut the thing off again.

"Then you'll come in your pants an' have ta change again," Daryl shrugged, finally pulling away from Rick and heading for the door. "Bes' hurry up, their waitin' on us," he called over his shoulder.

He pressed the button once more and laughed as he heard a muffled 'fuuuuck' coming from behind him. The little silicon plug was pretty powerful on full blast when he tested it out on himself, so he was going to keep it on the low settings for awhile because he _really_ wanted Rick to fuck him.

They rejoined their party, Rick's gait a bit stiff, and started mingling with their guests. Daryl would admit that he had way too much fun pushing the button at random knowing he was sending a stream of pulses shooting deep into his lover's ass. Rick tried to hide the obvious tremors that rippled through him, but it was pretty much impossible.

"Everything okay, Rick?" Tyreese asked with a concerned look when Rick almost spilt his beer all over himself...again.

Daryl had waited until he had his bottle up to his lips before turning on the vibrator. Rick gave him a glare before replying to their friend. "Uh, yeah...I was just remembering something gross we watched on television last night," he lied.

Later on, Rick was having a lovely discussion with Carol and Maggie about what he was planning on planting in the garden when Daryl decided to kick up the intensity to keep him on his toes. Rick might've screeched, although he'd never admit to it, and flailed his arms about covering his tracks as he yelled something about a bee.

The glare Daryl got that time had his bones coiling up tight in anticipation. The tension was almost too much and he wasn't even the one with a vibrate jammed up his ass. His cock was throbbing regardless.

When the burgers and hotdogs were finished, they all settled around the table, Rick sitting down gingerly next to Daryl. "Let me turn down the music," Daryl said, pulling out the remote. He felt Rick squirming beside him as he 'tried' to turn down the volume on the radio. "Damn thing mus' be broken," he continued, waving and shaking the thing about for dramatic effect.

"Here, let me try," Glenn said.

"No, that's okay. I got it," Rick said, reaching for the remote, eyes boring into Daryl. But with a mischievous gleam in his eye, Daryl passed Glenn the remote instead.

The Asian unwittingly jabbed a few buttons while Rick sunk his nails into Daryl's thigh as the random pattern of pulses had the plug dancing against his prostate. He hissed when Daryl palmed his leaking cock under the table because he was just too damn sensitive. He was close to exploding like a nuclear warhead.

"Gimme that!" Abraham insisted, yanking the remote away as he punched a few buttons with his sausage fingers. All Rick could do was bite his lip and slump against Daryl who was kind enough to remove his hand from the tent in his too snug jeans. His zipper was his worst fucking nightmare!

"Oh hey, I think tha's the wrong remote," Daryl said, pulling the right one out of his other pocket. He turned down the music and motioned for the other remote back. "I think that's the one for the radio in the bedroom," he said.

After that, a few people gave toasts, which Daryl was kind enough not to interrupt. He wasn't a complete asshole. Then, they all enjoyed a lovely meal together. Except that one time Daryl was a complete asshole.

Just as Rick was about to sink his teeth into a burger, Daryl ran his finger over the smooth button of the remote to switch on the toy. Rick let out a stuttered breath and somehow managed to get the burger back to the plate before he melted into Daryl's side and buried his face in his neck. "Fuck you," he whined in a whisper.

"Not yet, but you're up to a handjob now," Daryl quietly encouraged. Rick hadn't said the safe word yet, so he wasn't going to worry too much, but he knew the game was starting to get to both of them. Rick's cheeks were rosy and matched the color of his lips, but he was sure everyone blamed that on the alcohol.

"Five minutes to a bj," he added. But who was counting?

Daryl took pity on him and let him eat the rest of his meal in peace.

Everyone broke off into groups after dinner. Daryl took the opportunity to slip away to their bedroom for a moment because no way were they going to be able to wait for him to get ready when time was up.

With a few minutes before the one hour mark, Daryl turned up the toy to full power. He had intended to let Rick fuck him from the beginning, despite how long he lasted, but now he was just having fun with it...well, more fun.

On the other side of the yard, Rick was trying to have a discussion with Lori and Shane about taking the kids on a camping trip for a week and was doing his best to keep from coming unhinged from the incessant drumming of his insides. After all, he did have five minutes left, and no way in hell was he settling for a blowjob after all that glorious torture.

But unlike the previous times, Daryl didn't turn the vibrator off after a few seconds. The bastard left the thing on! And Rick just couldn't take it anymore, his body already in overdrive. Even the damn breeze was almost too much to take.

"Peaches! Goddammit, Daryl, Georgia Peaches!!" he yelled in the middle of Shane saying something about borrowing a sleeping bag. He spun on a dime and stormed towards the house, ignoring everyone's bewildered eyes as he flung the door open. Thank god Daryl switched off the toy or he wouldn't've made it another five seconds.

Daryl was hot on his trail when Rick ducked into the closest room, a mud room right inside the back door. Rick's pants were already undone, his cock so fucking hard and shiny from the constant oozing of precum all evening. Daryl strutted in and slammed the door, unbuttoning his jeans as fast as he could.

Rick pounced on him before he could finish and tugged his pants down before they were unzipped. Daryl had taken his underwear off before hand but kicked off his jeans and jumped up to wrap his legs around Rick's waist, killer biceps hugging him tight around the neck.

" 'M ready," he said, his voice nothing but sex as Rick pressed his back into the door with a wicked smile. They wasted no time lavishing each other with a deep kiss while Rick pushed into his slippery channel. Daryl had to gasp at the speed in which he sheathed his cock inside him.

"You okay, baby?" Rick asked to be sure. He figured Daryl went to get himself ready when he disappeared earlier.

"Fuck, Rick, jus' fuckin' move!!" he ordered.

Rick chuckled and did just that, pulling out as far as he could with their current position before driving his dick back into him with a brutal crack of his hips. Daryl's whole body shook with the force of it as he did his best to hold on. There was no build up, it was zero to a hundred as soon as they began, Rick moving in him like a jackhammer on speed.

But there was no time for slow, they were both too turned on for that after an hour of foreplay and that goddamned silicon plug still lodged up Rick's ass. Daryl had made sure to put the remote in his shirt pocket because he was going to make Rick come harder than ever, but fuck if he didn't want to drag it out just a little bit.

Daryl moaned as his head fell back involuntarily, sucking in a breath when Rick drew teeth up the side of his neck, pinching bits of skin on his way. Rick slowed his thrusts before stopping completely to even out his breathing. He hooked his forearms under Daryl's knees and repositioned them before pulling out and slamming back into him, both of their bodies quivering on contact.

It was hard, hot, and fast and so fanfuckingtastic. Boney hips knocking against boney hips as Rick pounded into him, Daryl's hands desperate for purchase on his back as he surged in and out of his silken walls, the sounds of their bodies colliding filling the small room.

Rick's legs were starting to shake from holding him up as he fucked into him. Daryl could feel him getting close to the edge, each thrust more erratic than the last, so he reached in his pocket and pushed the button on the remote one final time.

And that was it. Rick's body convulsed almost immediately as he burst at the seams, his movement not stilling until he'd emptied everything he had, every drop of come he physically could, into his husband while he cried out his name.

Daryl barely had the chance to switch off the toy before they sank to the floor, clinging to each other, Rick's softening cock still lodged deep. They both groaned when he pulled out, grieving the loss of closeness. But Daryl soon found himself filled to the brim with silicon as Rick popped out the plug and stuffed the toy into him.

"You're incredible," Rick gushed, his hands threading through Daryl's damp hair, their bodies glistening with sweat and wrecked from utter bliss. "But now it's my turn. And since ya already know the rules, I'll see ya back here in an hour," he teased, fishing the remote out of Daryl's pocket. If they could make it thirty minutes, he'd be shocked.

"Happy anniversary, babe," was Daryl's reply as he pulled Rick in for another kiss.

"Happy anniversary," Rick cooed, pushing the button and signaling the start of round two.

 

**28 Minutes Later**

"Damn you, Rick Dixon-Grimes! Georgia fuckin' Peaches!!"

 


End file.
